The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose hand cart and more particularly to a collapsible hand cart which can be broken down into a compact package which can be transported and stored very easily.
Carts have been developed for a variety of purposes and for transporting a variety of goods or products. Despite their usefulness, carts present a storage problem when not in use and are difficult to transport because of their bulk. Some carts have been developed with features for obviating the storage and transportation problems. These features include foldable, telescopic or detachable frame elements which are effective in reducing the overall bulk of the cart. However, in all cases, the storage portion of the cart is an integral rigid structure which can not be broken down. Since the storage portion represents a substantial portion of the cart, storage and transportation of the cart remains a significant problem. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art carts have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a collapsible cart which utilizes a collapsible storage basket.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a collapsible cart which utilizes a collapsible storage basket and which includes basket supporting means which automatically support the basket in either its expanded state or its collapsed state.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible cart which utilizes a collapsible storage basket and which is capable of being disassembled into a compact package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible cart which has a simplified framework which consists essentially of two elongated elements which are detachably connected.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible cart which utilizes a collapsible storage basket and detachable elements which are connected by a minimum of finger actuated connecting elements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a collapsible cart which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.